


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Insecure Woo Jiho | Zico, M/M, Overworking, Protective Hyungs, Taewoon-centric, Woo Jiho | Zico Feels, Work In Progress, Worried members, Zico-centric, protective members, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: OT7 - Relationship, Woo Jiho | Zico & Woo Taewoon | ₩uNo
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**4:43 PM**

"What happened?"

_What?_

"I don't know,he just dropped all of a sudden?"

_What's going on?_

"Does he have a tempature?"

_Did I pass out?_

"No I don't think so."

_I don't know what's going on....._

"Guys I called Taewoon-sshi."

_Taewoon-hyung?_


End file.
